Christmas Morning
by coffee4106
Summary: Ever wonder what happens when two hearts are drawn together with the help of Christmas eve and Christmas movies?


Christmas Morning

_Just something to bide my time while I was tracking Santa and watching Christmas movies this sweet snowy Christmas Eve 2008!!! I don't own anything. HUGS ALL and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!_

"What am I doing here. Turn around and go home Mackenzie and get into bed, curl up and go to sleep and forget this whole insane thought." Mac said to herself as she leaned her head against the cold metal door in front of her.

_Flashback _

_December 24_

_2300 Macs Apartment _

Mac flopped down on the couch and pulled her blue fuzzy blanket over her. She tucked her feet under her and sipped on her warm honey tea. She grabbed the remote and flipped from channel to channel trying to find basically ANYTHING on the television on Christmas Eve.

She paused long enough to see a gorgeous woman knocking on a door and when the man answered, the couple just stood there awing in the site of the other one. They suddenly smiled and embraced… Mac flipped the TV off and threw the remote across the room.

"This is ridiculous. There is Nothing on TV. But why would there be. They know everyone is off with family spending Christmas Eve celebrating together… with family.. not sitting alone watching TV, strike that, not sitting alone drinking hot honey tea while trying to FIND something to watch on TV. What the hell. Why am I even alone. I wonder what Harm is doing. UHHG. Where did that come from? I have got to get some coffee. This tea isn't working at the moment."

Mac flipped her blanket off her lap and stood up. She glanced down at her blue plaid flannel pants and thought she should probably change if she was planning to go out.

"Naaaaa. Its Christmas Eve." Mac grabbed her coat and scarf and slipped on her rubber boots laughing at the sight she was creating. She smiled as she took her car keys and headed out the door. "Starbucks apple caramel spice. That's what I need. The perfect Holiday pick me up."

Why Mac had to have a Starbucks drink was beyond her. She just had it in her mind and that's what she was planning to purchase. She was on a mission and one mission only. Find a Starbucks that was open at this god forsaken hour on Christmas Eve. She passed the first dark Starbucks, then the second.

"I'm sensing a pattern here and I'm thinking this mission doesn't look good." She said to herself as she found the third one again dark and closed.

She was so intent on finding an open store that when she stopped at the red light it donned on her where exactly she was. "Crap." She slammed her hand on the steering wheel and veered her car into the parking lot, glancing out the window above to the dim light reflecting in the window of the building. "Crap." She said again and turned the engine off. She sat there for a few minutes trying to figure out what she was actually doing.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. What are you doing." She continued to sit and proceeded to think.

When can we end this? Its my move I think. What do I want? I want Harm. I want a Starbucks drink. I want a Christmas morning where I don't wake up alone. I want a new scarf. I want… She saw a shadow in the window above her and prayed he didn't see her sitting in the parking lot casing the place or more like stalking him. Stalking. He would probably find that amusing, arousing, or… he would raise his eyebrow and smile that damn melt your heart smile at her and make the butterflies just kill over and die inside her. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the headrest. Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly trying to get up the nerve to do what she wanted to do.

"First step is getting out the car." She reached for the handle and felt the cold rush in around her.

She pulled her coat closer around herself and trudged on… to her doom. She entered the building and took another deep breath. Exhaling it slowly she took another step. "You can do it, you can do it if you put your mind to it. CRAP, stop it." She shook her head and closed the elevator cage.

As the elevator reached its designated floor she opened the door and took another step. "Last chance." She walked to his door and stood within a arms length from it trying to think of her line when he opened the door.

"Hi, I was in the neighborhood. Hi sexy. Hey Sailor. I was out for Starbucks. I couldn't sleep. Have you seen my dog? Your phone isn't working. My power went out. Did you like your present? Merry Christmas." She whispered all the options while she stepped closer to the door and placed her head on the cold metal.

_PRESENT TIME_

She closed her eyes and instantly felt the door give way. She darted her head upward and attempted to steady herself but was instantly swept into Harms arms as he slid his arms around her waist to keep her from falling.

"Mac?" Harm asked surprised to see her so late and especially on Christmas eve so late. "What?"

"I love you?" She blurted out then snapped her eyes open wide in shock.

"Wow, I was expecting Santa but… this is much better." He, of course, raised his eyebrow and smiled that one hundred dollar smile at her causing those flipping little butterflies to flutter more instead of killing over.

"Oh, that wasn't one of the greeting I had planned. Uhm… Hi." She was flustered and hated the fact that he knew it.

Harm still had his arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer to him as she gazed into his eyes. He moved one arm and slipped it inside her coat to find closer contact. He was not giving this moment up even if his life depended on it.

"So, you don't love me?" He sighed as she placed her hands on his chest and steadied herself. "Can I take your coat?" He moved his hands to her arms as she let her coat slide down off her arms.

"Yes, thank you." She let out the breath she suddenly realized she was holding and took a step away from him as he hung her coat on the rack behind her.

When he turned around he chuckled at the sight before him. "Nice outfit there Mac."

"I was comfortable, didn't feel that I should change." She smiled as her nerves settled.

"Comfortable is good. So, you were saying?" He walked toward her and smiled as he saw her take a deep breath.

Harm was amazed at how beautiful Mac was at this moment. With the firelight casting a glow around her, her in her blue plaid flannel pants and matching blue shirt. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, pony thing with pieces of hair hanging loose all over her head. He thrilled in the moments she wore her civvies and better yet when she was like this.

He had walked closer to her so that he was only five steps away. She took a deep breath and closed the distance between the two of them. She raised her hand and gently placed it on his chest smiling as she heard him catch his breath.

"Mac?" He didn't know what to do with his hands, so he placed one over hers on his chest and the other gently on her waist.

Mac moved closer to him and felt his hand grasp her waist. She looked into his eyes and saw the questions he wanted to ask. She smiled and moved her hand up his arm. Her other hand gently turned in his and she linked her fingers with his. "I love you Harm. I .. I decided to get Starbucks and wound up here instead."

"I have coffee." He smiled then laughed as her serious face broke into a grin and she moved her hands quickly up to cup his face on both sides.

Mac laughed and raised on her tiptoes as Harm wrapped his arms around her waist. She pulled him to her and felt her lips touch his. A quick spark made them both jump and she felt him smile against her lips. Harm quickly took control and deepened the kiss. Mac moved her hands from his face and fell under his trance. The butterflies moved away to a new home and Mac felt herself melt into the Sailor holding her.

Harm was moving his hands from her back to her sides, then realized his hands were on skin. He realized as well that he needed air. As Mac broke the kiss, he moved his head to the crook of her neck, breathing in the Christmas Eve, snow, and cinnamon vanilla scent escalading from her. His thumbs still traced small intimate circles on her side and back and he felt the goose bumps form on her skin.

Suddenly a thumping sound arose from above as both of them looked up toward the ceiling. They froze as a million thoughts ran through their heads.

"What is that?" Mac asked in panic but didn't move from his embrace.

"SHHHH." Harm answered still not so sure himself.

"Harm." She whispered.

"It's Santa." Harms eyes were big as he tried to be serious but started laughing at the look on Mac's face.

"Harmon Rabb." She tried to step away, but he shook his head and pulled her back into his embrace. She turned her head and raised her eyebrows at him as he shook his head at her.

"No way Mac, Not even Santa is going to interrupt this moment." He leaned in for another kiss as Mac leaned back out of it.

"What if he brings presents?" She questioned and laughed as his lips found her neck then quickly moved to her lips.

"He already brought you." He whispered in her ear. He leaned back and looked her in the eyes as she smiled at him. "I love you Mac. This is everything I wanted and more."

"Me too. Hey, why were you still awake anyways?" She quizzed.

"I was tracking Santa to see when he would be here." He pointed to his computer which showed Santa arriving just moments ago.

Mac laughed and took his hands in hers moving out of his embrace. "Well then, we better get to sleep there Sailor or he wont bring our presents."

"He already brought me you Mac. What more do I need?" Harm asked as he followed diligently.

"My corvette brought me Harm, trust me, I would of known if Santa would of brought me. Come on, if that's him up on the roof we have to get to sleep."

"Hey Mac?" He begged as he pulled her close and kissed her neck as they were walking toward the bedroom.

"What?" She was trying hard not to fall for him all over again.

"I always pretended to be asleep when I was a kid." He smiled when she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her lips on his.

"Me too." She went on kissing him as they both laughed at the thump thump thump on the roof above them. "Hey Harm?"

"Mmmm?" He had other thoughts than to answer questions from this crazy Marine.

"Merry Christmas." She smiled at him as he moved far enough to gaze at the beautiful woman laying next to him.

"Merry Christmas. God blessed me." He smiled as she laid her head back on the pillow and laughed, exposing one beautiful neck just waiting for his lips.


End file.
